The Final Chapter
by Fictional Reality
Summary: Abby and Gibbs are kidnapped by a man out for revenge. With Gibbs unable to save her Abby is tortured. Complete
1. In the darkness

Chapter one: In the darkness

It was the unnatural darkness which woke her. As she opened her eyes and looked into the nothingness, adrenaline sent her synapses into a crazed frenzy. Her breathing quickened, eyes widened and stared into the endless dark. The sensations flooded her mind and were only drowned out by the unmistakable background noise. She could not move from her position, lying on the rough metallic floor on her side, her hands and feet tied, her hands behind her back resting in an uncomfortable position. She tugged at her bindings and began to panic; trying to call for help she found her mouth and throat too dry to make any noise besides a small croak. She attempted to slide across the floor backwards to find a wall and found she was tied to something large, warm, and alive. Panic rose stronger still in her throat, questions ran through her mind. Who or what was she tied to, and more importantly was it dangerous?

She broke into a cold sweat and lay as still as possible but she could not stop herself from shaking, sand on the dirty floor cut into her face and hands. A million thoughts went through her mind, a tear slid down her cheek, She could not remember what had happened, her body was bruised and sore leading her to believe she had been kidnapped in a struggle, her head pounded. There was movement behind her; she stopped breathing, praying that it was not dangerous, praying that this was not happening. Her eyes wide but unseeing as not one ray of light penetrated her prison. She lifted her head and stared continuously willing her eyes to see. The thing tugged at the bindings, and she felt a hand on her own. The hand became two and they stiffened at the realization of the other presence, reflecting her own fears in their behaviour. The hands were rough and tied to her own; the idea that they may have been kidnapped together gave her hope. The person slid backwards towards her, and she lay as still as she could, their heat growing warmer on her back and she chided herself for welcoming the anonymous comfort. The smell was familiar, her heart jumped in her chest. The back of a head bumped into her own, short hair pricked the back of her neck and she drank the air, allowing it to calm her, she awaited the confirmation of his voice. "Abbs?" he whispered in the darkness and as if light had entered the stale back of the truck her mind cleared, "Gibbs?" she said, already knowing the answer. There was a suitable pause in which both of them sighed in relief. "Let's try to sit up." Gibbs suggested. She pulled her body upwards, struggling with her hands behind her and her feet bound, but somehow they managed to sit up back to each other. "Are you hurt?" he turned his head to speak closer to her face. "I haven't had any caffeine for what feels like hours, but apart from that…are you hurt?" "No." After her initial panic had dissipated she sank gratefully into his warmth and smell, feeling safer. 'Everything will be okay. Gibbs will get me out of this.' She imagined what Tony would say if he were here, he would no doubt quote a movie or describe the plot of some obscure film. Gibbs shuffled around trying to feel for his knife, realizing what he was doing she commented, "They took it didn't they." He nodded in the dark, but the question was rhetorical. Gibbs tested the knot, it was well done and he couldn't budge it but he tried anyway. He pulled her wrists about; her squeak warned him that he'd drawn blood. He did not apologize but only stopped his efforts. There was silence between them for a while, the truck continued to amble across an apparently rough road. She squirmed, "

"I don't remember what happened." She said after a while, her head leaned against his back, her heart rate returning to normal. " I do."

She waited but the truck suddenly came to a halt, shuddering into a driveway. The engine cut off and they both listened intently, Abby with fear and Gibbs with intent. There was low talking across from them, on the opposite wall. Abby tensed as the door creaked and was swung open. Unable to shield their eyes they squinted as they adjusted to the brightness. The men wasted no time removing them from the truck and half prodded half shoved them forward "Oy, watch it buddy!" yelped Abby. They stumbled blindly into the building. Gibbs made mental notes of smells, the roughness of the floor and when his eyes had retuned to normal the entire inside of the building. In the murky light the corridors the walls seemed to carry a message of foreboding. A sense of things to come.

They were untied swiftly, Gibbs attempted to break free and appeared to be succeeding until two other men joined the one and pushed him roughly onto he floor, smashing a gun across the back his head. On of the men began to yell at the other, "Not to die!" he screamed and slapped him across the face, "You heard him…don't you realize what he'll do to you…get us all killed!" he yammered as they swung the wounded Gibbs up onto the chair. The chairs were bolted to the concrete floor of the large white room. They were hard metal, welded together, uncomfortable. Abby and Gibbs were tied to the chairs facing one another, their front legs tied to the front legs of the chairs and their arms behind the back of the chair. Gibbs tried to kick out at his captors but his mind was groggy and his feet did not respond. Abby watched everything and everyone in the room. Apparently the leader of this mob was not present, but he was a force to be reckoned with. She held back a screech when they hit Gibbs, deciding that it would be useless for her to help, and would just end in her being injured also. It was up to Gibbs. The men left and were replaced by a solitary guard at the closed door, leaning on the wall cigarette in hand. Though he didn't seem to smoke it much at all, instead he watched it burn down to the filter before tossing it aside. He eyed her lazily from his post and shuffled from on foot to the other obviously waiting for the boss. Gibbs seemed to be more alert now, she hung her head forward and let her hair fall over one side of her face, hiding her expression from the guard, and she looked up through her fringe at Gibbs for some kind of guidance or reassurance. He returned her gaze with his deep eyes, ones which she could stare into for hours, ones which normally held so much emotion and so much pain now were still and hard, unchanging. He gave nothing away, and that worried her more then anything. Gibbs watch Abby's reaction and sensed her fear immediately but there was no reassurance he could give, no way of knowing what was about to happen, only that it was not going to be pleasant. He was worried; he could not protect her from his chair. He eyed the guard and his semi-automatic weapon. So far her had no plan and no way of escape and only one thought plagued him. It was up to him to save her, up to him to get her out.

"I would do anything for a Caff-pow! Right now." She moaned in Gibbs' direction. The waiting had been almost unbearable but now as the door swung open Abby wished that she could return to waiting. Unlike his greasy gun toting guard the man before them was clean shave, tall and wearing what appeared to be a very expensively tailored suit. "She's stunning isn't she." Were the first words emerging from his thin and pursed lips. He stroked her face lovingly, and shot a cold glance in Gibbs' direction. She pulled away and glared at him. 'This is not going to end well.' She thought. Things began to add up, she had wondered why he had had her kidnapped along with Jethro. The pieces came together and she swallowed hard. Gibbs opted not to react to his treatment of Abby, fearing that it would make her a larger target. He eyed the man warily. "What is it that you want?" he asked gruffly, his voice level. The man came at him angrily, pushing his face towards him, Gibbs did not move. "You do not ask the questions! You do not need to know where you are, why you are here." He stood up straight and smiled, smoothing his jacket, "All you need to know," turning his face from Gibbs towards Abby, her eyes widened, "Is that you are going to watch her suffer." She held her breath, it was exactly what she had thought, he was going to torture her. "The hell you are!" Gibbs pulled as far forward as he could, "When I get out of here," he strained at the bindings, "I am going to kill you." The suited man spun on one foot and left the room, leaving the guard with a more interested look on his face. Gibbs' eyes were trained on Abby's face, her demeanor calm and confident. Her pale skin shone with sweat and dirt, hair dangling down her neck and in her face. Her face was calm but her eyes were pools of terror and he did not know how to calm them.


	2. Suffering

Sorry for the inconvenience but it turns out I put my draft chapter on instead of this one, and after a review about the third paragraph I've corrected the error. This chapter is easier to read.

* * *

Chapter two: Suffering

Abby had had plenty of time to consider what the man had said, to analyze the tone of his voice, and remember the stroke across her cheek, The fearful and angry look Gibbs had given her, and the million ways such a man could make her suffer. It was exactly as he had planned it and although she suspected this, she could not help but ponder her fate. She shut her eyes and let her head fall backwards, uncomfortable but she could almost forget were she was and what had been said. After the look Gibbs had given her sh wanted to hide fer face, she did not want his guilt or sympathy, she didn't blame him. No, more then that she needed his strength, she needed him to save her. The mans actions made it obvious he was targeting Gibbs and something in the way he had looked at her made her fear the torture he had planned. Gibbs tried not to worry, knowing it was a useless practice, but part of his brain screamed out at him for ever caring. 'If you don't care then no one can use it against you.' Blame burned his heart especially with her seated in front of him to serve as a constant reminder. She was going to get hurt because of him. No matter how he tried to rationalize the thoughts racing through his mind he came up with the same conclusion each time. This was his fault.

"Gibbs?" she whispered, not moving "What do you think is going to happen?" He could not tear his eyes from her, "I don't know Abbs."

Abby had drifted to sleep eventually, it felt like hours had passed since she had seen the outside or eaten. But even the pain in her stomach could not surpass the fear yet strange sense of calm that surrounded her. Although she was terrified of what was to come, she felt incredible peace settle at the bottom of her stomach, as though she had accepted that there was nothing she could do. She let dreams seep into her mind, let the pain be drowned out, sinking into silence and warmth.

Her head snapped forward as the door creaked open. The man in a suit had changed. He said something in the guards ear and left. One by one they were taken to the toilet. A grimy small room without windows. Gibbs was careful to watch the route they had taken and to remember each door that they passed. The guard had his gun trained on them as the relieved themselves and as Abby waited for Gibbs to return she wondered why they had allowed them to do so. Soon Gibbs was back and the guard stood alone, beside the door once more. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Very soon the suited man appeared again, but this time he was not alone. A short skinny man accompanied him. He had a black suitcase in his hand. They walked silently in to the room, but they looked as though they had just finished a conversation. A young man scuttled in behind to two men with a small table which he placed next to Abby's chair, the two men ignored him. Gibbs tensed, straining as the ropes. Abby eyed the man suspiciously as he placed the case on the table and took his time to open it. Abby surveyed his bony face, his cheeks sunken and protruding, he was old and gray and fragile. She almost snorted at the thought of him hurting her.

Gibbs recognized the man from several years earlier, 'Salvador. The old torturer for the prince…' he remembered back to his early NCIS days when he was a junior agent. The man had used the same case to piece by piece dismember a young woman as per orders of the prince. Gibbs was useless where he was and felt resigned to watch. The man finally had the case open, and pulled aside the velvet covering, folding it neatly. Abby's face crinkled in disbelief. Bottles of chemicals, syringes, scalpels and various other sharp instruments glittered out of the box. She shot a look at the man and struggled to get free. "no way in hell are you getting that thing any where near me!" she recognized the chemical, she knew what it would do to her. The man was unperturbed as he silently filled the syringe with a blue liquid and slid it into the vein on her arm. "No!" she screamed, "Please." Struggling to escape she yelled hysterically, fear took over her/ The suited man paced, the skinny man waited, his eyes cold and unmoving on her face. The world melted before her, pain shot through her eyes. She could feel everything, see everything and hear all but, she could not move anything but her eyes and they were slow to respond. She wanted to scream, to cry but she could do nothing. It was like watching a horror movie through someone else's eyes, with no control over where you looked in the room. She screamed in her head, frantically trying to break free of the drug, going insane quickly. 'Oh god!" She thought. She could see Gibbs' face if she tried, his face strained and lined with anger and fear. The skinny man and the guard left without a word shutting the door behind them.

Mr. Suit stared hard at Gibbs. "She has done nothing." Gibbs said, his voice low, threateningly. "And she will pay for what you have." He let his words sink in. A tear slid down her cheek her eyes rolled upwards, expressionless but behind them she screamed and screamed willing it to be all a nightmare. She wondered if Gibbs knew how this drug worked. Suit ran his hands over the instruments in the suitcase, and picked out a surgical scalpel. It seemed to glint in the light. He grabbed her face and lifted it upwards harshly, bringing the blade down to her face he let the slight pressure of his hand draw crimson pain from her face. Gibbs lost it, he shook his chair violently, the ropes tore at his wrists, "I will kill you!" he yelled. He imagined her, able to see, hear and feel everything but unable to move or struggle. He had experienced the drug whilst captured, he had the scars still imprinted on his mind. "She can feel everything." The man said calmly, unaffected by the emotion thick atmosphere of the room. "Hear and see everything." He let the blade lift from her skin, a line of blood drawn across her cheek bone. "It must make a person insane." He said thoughtfully. Gibbs watched the blood trickle down her white skin and found himself praying she would get out of this alive. The man circled her chair and stroked her hair. Then he suddenly became enraged and ripped open her dress. If she could have she would have screamed in terror, she was exposed, her black bra managing to help her retain some decency. She was embarrassed to be so helpless in front of Gibbs. The man circled once more, contemplating his next move. He went back to the case and replaced his scalpel with a hunting knife before bringing it to her wrists, he cut the ropes and she fell forward onto the floor. He cut her feet from the chair and she thanked god that she hadn't broken her ankles. The concrete was cold and hard on her face and exposed flesh. The man kicked her so that she would turn over. Defenseless she spun over with the force of his foot on her stomach.

Gibbs was angry, afraid and desperate he wanted to look away but felt he would be leaving her alone if he did so. This was getting too out of control. "What is it that you are getting revenge for? How is torturing an innocent girl making right the wrongs that you believe have been done to you?" The man paused, scalpel still in hand, he fiddled with it expertly, "You are right, hurting her will not right any wrongs. But, it will give me the satisfaction of watching you suffer as she does. You see, if I did this to you, you would not be as emotional or as pained by it. Love hurts." He took a step towards him. "You killed my father when I was still a boy. You I killed my brother when I was a teenager." His hands gripped the blade tightly, blood emerged from his own skin but he didn't seem t notice. Gibbs' eyes held no sympathy. "They killed fathers, brothers, mothers and sisters of innocent people themselves." Gibbs responded matter-of-fatly. The man continued to stare into Gibb's eyes, reliving the memory of two funerals, two men who had been his all. His mother had never been the same, he had had to grow up fast, become independent, take care of her. "Haven't you ever had to take revenge, special agent? Don't bother answering. I know you killed the man who murdered your wife and daughter." Gibbs did not react to the information. "You haven't killed me. You are torturing someone who had nothing to do with the deaths of your brother or father." Gibbs' did not blink. Abby was shocked to hear what the man had said. 'No, Gibbs couldn't have killed for revenge.' She argued in her head. But he had not denied the claim. The man threw the scalpel on the floor and stormed out. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief was short lived as two men entered and took her away.

She was unable to move still, the men were surprisingly careful as they carried her through what felt like endless hallways. Her skin was cold and clammy. The blood had dried as it trickled down her cheek leaving a perfect line of blood. She silently thanked Gibbs for saying the right things so that the man had stopped cutting her. But now as she was carried into a small dirty room and placed on a dilapidated bed she feared the next installment of torture. She was sure that this was just the beginning.


	3. Alone

Chapter three: Alone

Abby's eyes flickered open and she immediately wondered how she had slept after the incident a few hours prior. She looked at her new surroundings and was happy to see a toilet and washbasin in the corner, even though it was filthy. She drank thirstily from the tap and remembered Gibbs' last words before they came to take her away, they had been alone for just a second as the guard had not returned. "I'm sorry Abby."

She splashed her face with water and basked in the ability to move again. She shuddered at the memory. There was the sound of the lock on the door being fiddled with and soon the door was open and there stood the guard from the doorway. She almost shrank back against the door. Her wide innocent eyes questioned his motives as he took a step towards her. He grinned, "My name is Stephano." He put out this hand which she only stared at and then returned her eyes to his own. "Where's Gibbs?" she asked, her voice sounded far away. The man motioned for the guard to enter. He carried a car battery and several long wires. Staphano looked her up and down hungrily, his eyes n her made her skin crawl.

Gibbs was confident that Salvador would not harm Abby if it was not infront of him, so he had relaxed slightly. He could still not figure out why he had take her away. The man reentered the room several hours later, eyeing the case next to the empty chair calculatingly. "Take him out." The man motioned to the guard with a wave of his hand. Gibbs waited patiently for the man to untie his feet and as soon as he had done so Gibbs leg shot out and connected with his head, which was at the right height because he had been kneeling. With one clean movement he had his arms over the top of the chair and was running towards the exit. Salvador yelled for the other guards and pulled his gun, firing at gibbs. He missed and the bullet created a series of sparks as it narrowly missed his head and scraped the doorway. He yelled again, angrier now, to his guards who came running for the door but could not find him. Gunshots rang out through the corridor.

Abby tensed and stood up straight when she heard the gunshots, "Gibbs." She whispered hopefully under her breath. Stephano slammed the door shut and backed her up against the wall. "Stay perfectly quiet." He snarled into her face, he pressed her to the wall, his smokey breath making her want to gag. "Gibbs! Gibbs!" she screamed. He slammed his hand across her face, stopping her mid-scream. His cell phone rang in his pocket, and his face turned a shade paler after a few moments of listening. He snapped the phone shut and yelled at the other man in a different language, he nodded and set up the battery. "Salvador is coming." His mouth smiled at her, his eyes did not.

There was yelling in the corridor and a single shot rang outside of the door. Then all was silent. The sound broke her heart, and she froze as the blood drained from her face and time seemed to slow down. Tears rolled silently down her face. "Gibbs?" Stephano smiled at the thought and motioned with his head for the man to check the corridor. He said something in another language on his return, "Good." His attention turned back to Abby. "No need for you any more then." He slammed her harder up against the wall; she squeezed her eyes shut with the force. "No." she whispered. 'It's not possible.' She thought. Stephano departed the room and left her with the other man.

Salvador snorted at the car battery, "What this your idea?" he looked at Stephano. "Yes." He snarled at him and pulled a large knife from his belt. Abby sat in the corner, her knees tucked up to her chin, her eyes closed. She was a complete mess, her hair was oily and full of sweat, her face pale and dirty, blood streaked her skin. She ignored the men and their words mourning the loss of her friend, Gibbs was closer then family. She trusted him more then anyone in the world. He would do anything for her and she would do the same for him. 'Would have.' She corrected herself, allowing another tear to fall. Salvador hauled her up by one arm and sat her on the edge of the bed. "Scream." He bellowed. She took a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh. "Scream!" he demanded, shoving her backwards onto the bed. She lay motionless then suddenly, she realized something "If he was dead, why would you need me to scream?" she said slowly. "You will…" he spun his knife in one hand and cut her deeply on her shoulder. She let out a high pitched shriek. "LOUDER!" he yelled into her face. She whimpered. He grabbed the wires connected to the battery and careful not to touch them himself his brought them to her chest. The screaming felt like it was not her own, as though it were simply a reflex to the shck. Her heart struggled to maintain a constant rhythm. He threw the wires aside and reached for the knife once again.

Gibbs' shallow breathing seemed loud in his ears as he held himself against the wall out of sight. He knew his way around the main part of the complex thanks to the bathroom breaks. However the exit eluded him. Loud thumping footsteps hurried past him and he knew that he would have to move soon or his position would be compromised. As he stepped quickly and cautiously into the corridor a scream pierced the silence, his stomach knotted as he realized he would have to leave her behind or at least get a weapon if he did not want to be killed. Another scream tore through the hall.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, unable to be stopped. Her throat was raw from screaming. Blood and sweat seemed to cover her entire body. She noted he had missed the major arteries, he wanted her alive. 'Lucky or not' she asked herself. She was strengthened by the thought that he must still be alive. 'Don't come after me, don't do it. It's a trap!' she thought, willing him to somehow get her message. The suited man stood back, apparently admiring his work. "Looks like you're alone." He smiled.


	4. Mindgames

Chapter four: Mind games

The screams tore at her throat like screeching wraiths trying to escape. She wondered how much longer the men could possibly torture her. Part of her willed Gibbs to leave, to escape. At least there was hope that he was alive. But the searing pain of the knife and the blood that blurred her vision made an even larger part of her wish with all her heart that he would save her. She sobbed involuntarily and she did not move from the bed. Her screams had not brought Gibbs to her aid, and it felt like they had been trying for hours. Salvador snorted in disgust at Stefano, "He is smarter then we give him credit for. Either that or he doesn't care about this bitch." He shrugged.

Gibbs pressed his back to the wall and leaned his head backwards, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Just for a moment. Abby's screams felt like knives passing through his chest. With each one he felt himself drawn to her. He opened his eyes and let his mind switch into marine mode. This was all a trap, all to get him to come to her. He would not allow it, they would not kill her if he was still on the base, or if they thought he was. He felt as though it were his only choice to believe that thought.

He scooted down hallways, avoiding greasy guards. The yellow lighting cast shadows that reminded him of his days on the submarine. Those were not pleasant memories. He needed a weapon, needed to find a solitary guard. A lone man stood in front of a green door, poorly painted. Gibbs surveyed the scenario, two open sides, attacking the man would have to be a quick movement from his left, of he would leave his back exposed. The death would have to be silent so as not to attract attention. His mind calculated speed, force, angle and direction. His feet responded accordingly. Gibbs brought his elbow down into the mans clavicle, before he even knew what hit him. He scooped his gun from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. Then, grabbing the man by his shirt he dragged him into his former hiding place. Gibbs took a quick look around the corner to ensure his maneuver had not been detected. The hallway seemed to be clear, and now he had a weapon. There was only one problem. Two he corrected himself. The first, the weapon was loud so he would have to make every bullet count. Secondly, there was only one of him, and goodness knew how many dirty sawn-off shotgun-toting men.


	5. Giving in

This chapter, though not very long, involves Gibbs making a decision which he perhaps wouldn't have made if Abby were any one else. R&R

* * *

Chapter five: Giving in

But Gibbs could not leave Abby alone with those men, he realised that there was no guarantee that they would not kill her even if they thought he was still on the base. He had to rescue her. He had to save her from the torture. Her screams seemed to resonate around the walls, bouncing and soaring in his ears. Nothing could drown them out.

Some of the men smiled sadistically at her screams whilst Salvador stood without expression waiting for Gibbs to arrive. He knew he couldn't possibly leave Abby there alone as she screamed out his name in pain. Well, he was fairly certain that Gibbs wouldn't desert her.

Gibbs gripped the gun lightly even though his muscles willed him to grasp it tightly and kill every man in the compound. He wanted blood now and with every one of her screams and every single time he heard her call out his name he wished for one of the men to die. Certainly he had had men kidnapped in battle, certainly he had had Kate kidnapped and other NCIS agents but having Abby kidnapped in this manner, having her tortured before his very ears seemed to well him him feelings of rage and fear.

Abby lay unconscious on the pathetic excuse for a bed, no screams emerged from her throat as the man pressed the wires to her pallid skin. So, Salvador ordered him to stop. "A waste of time if there is no noise. Double the guard, lock down the exits. He's still here and I want him found" Salvador cocked his head and looked down at the bloodied body of the goth. Shaking his head and pulling on his leather gloves he exited. The men yelled at each other in some language no her own and they hurriedly removed their tools of torture from the room.

Gibbs was on the wall adjacent to Abby's door, he knew she was in there. Salvador's attempt to confuse him by placing guards at various other doors were ineffective. Gibbs could still hear echoes of the screams in his mind and so followed them to the green door. Two guards stood talking quietly outside it, he caught wind of their conversation. Something about betting on horses in California, owing money. He almost rolled his eyes at the calibre of their words. In such a serious life-threatening situation it seemed strange to hear such people talking about their daily lives with each other. Seeing as there were two of them and only one of him there was no strategy that did not involve him shooting at least on of them. He settled for shooting both of them. He launched himself from around the corner and before either of them could react he shot them both using only one bullet for each of them despite the fact that the weapon he was carrying was semi-automatic (a difficult feat). No doubt the shots had been heard for miles around so he kicked the flimsy door in and didn't running until he had reached her side. His stomach turned at the sight of her. She didn't look like the same girl. Unconscious, he could not wake her. He picked her up as gently as he could and felt her sweat and blood soak into his shirt. Gibbs put her over his shoulder. Her body barely clothed her felt anger, pity, fear, and sadness all at once. Her face was swollen, blood trickled from the many cuts and slashes on her body. He ran from the room, supporting her with his left arm and holding the gun with one hand. Five men ran towards him but hesitated, they were not allowed to fire at him, once realising this he shot at their feet causing them to shield their eyes and jump backwards while Gibbs ran through their ranks to where he thought the exit lay. Abby was lighter then he thought she was, and it did not slow him to carry her. Or perhaps that was just the adrenaline that pulsed through his veins making him see red and causing him to use every shred of self-control not to massacre the entire compliment of Salvador's men.

Abby did not stir, her eyes did not flicker open. But her mind whirred silently, she could feel the pain, but she was too tired, too sore to wake. She wasn't sure if she did want to wake. She felt as though she were floating over the ground. She saw only blackness, her mind not even projecting images or colours in her eyes. She wanted to throw in the towel, give in and let them kill her. But somewhere in a deep dark corner of her mind she wanted to live if only to see if Gibbs was safe.


	6. Sadist

* * *

Chapter 6

Sadist aka 'the manical mind'

* * *

Abby swayed on his shoulder as he ran as fast as his feet would carry him through the halls. The light was minimal and the heat radiating from the walls made him slippery with sweat. He shot accurately at his enemies, careful to disable and not kill them where possible. He thought it was strange how one reacted in such a situation. His heart wanted to slaughter them but his head held him military disciplines fast.

With Abby securely with him he suddenly felt as though he might actually escape, gone were the fears that they would not get out alive. These were replaced by his determination to get her help, to make sure she would not die from her injuries.

He saw his exit. A wide door which seemed vaguely familiar to him, like something from a dream he had had. But he knew better, it was the door they had entered through hours before. How many hours? He had no idea, no watch. His eyes darted around sensing enemies on all sides and undoubtedly they were covering this exit and any others with the majority of the men. He found himself hesitating. He had no clue whether he should leave through this door.But there was no other option, he didn't know if there were any other ways out let alone where they could possibly be. There were no maps or escape plans stapled to walls. He glared at the door and made his decision.

Gripping her legs tightly he threw open the doors and ran, gun at the ready. But there was no one. The entire front yard was empty and the same truck they had arrived in lay running before him. 'Too easy.'

Salvador smiled from his vantage point, he knew Gibbs would never get into the truck. He knew Gibbs would not be stupid enough to fall for such a pathetic trap. And it was a trap, there was a bomb in the vehicle. But that was a precaution and one he was sure would not be required. Gibbs looked around assessing his surroundings trying to find the best way out and seeing none. There was a vast open deserted plain. The road to the north stretched for miles. Any escape on foot would be quickly crushed. Salvador enjoyed watching him sweat. There was no escape from him. And he certainly was suffering.

There wasn't much known about Salvador among his men or amongst his women. He kept it all to himself. He had no known family and most of the men wouldn't have even had a conversation with him. Even his second in command knew barely anything about him. And that was the way he wanted it. Gibbs had been responsible for the deaths of his father and his brother. His father had been the leader of an insurgent group and his brother was a drug runner. But he looked past what they did and all he saw was the death on Gibbs' head.

He had suffered for a long time without the two strong male rolemodels in his life. He had been beaten and stripped of his possessions. He had been to young and weak to protect his mother and sisters from the rape gangs that raided his home. He had had to grow up fast and learn to protect those he loved the most. But soon there was no one but himself left and he blamed himself for their deaths every single day.

His sadistic ideals had not been bourne to him by his father or his brother but rather by the company he had been forcd to keep. And it was the type of people he had hung around with who had shaped him into the lovely man he was today. He was the leader of a ragtag group of half insane men. But he was a leader. And though he had no love for them he felt like he was doing someone a favour by employing them and teaching them what a real man should be. He thought that he would do what his gang had done for him. They had shown him how to gain power, how to hold power and how to use the power he had gained. And in doing so they had created a desensitised monster who had one day over taken them with his own ideas and powers and had slaughtered them all. He had killed the leaders and their sons. And now he had the power he had always dreamed of.

There was only one way to use that power in from his perspective. Use it to kill the man that had made him this way.


	7. Trapped

Gibbs was trapped. And he knew it. No matter what exit he could possibly find there was no way out of the compound. Without getting into one of the cars which was most likely rigged to blow up, Gibbs was not getting away from this building very quickly. The idea of being in the open desert, plain for all to see, carrying his friend was not one which he fancied.

He rotated, Abby slung over his shoulder, sweat running down his back. He was surveying the roof tops and the windows from his vantage point. He knew he was being watched.

"I know you're out there!" he yelled. His voice echoing around him.

"Come out and fight me!" Gibbs yelled. His voice was raspy due to the heat.

Abby woke slightly at his voice. "Gibbs." she said barely above a whisper, her hair hanging in her mouth, the blood pooling in her face as she hung upside down. She tried to move but everything ached and burned.

There was silence over the desert. Not one peep was heard from Salvador. Gibbs took it as the calm before the storm. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Well, you get the idea.

Gibbs was indecisive. Head back indoors with Abby, or he could wait for a reply but he was pretty sure there wasn't going to be a verbal one, or even leave and travel down the road where he would inevitably be picked of by someone's machine gun, but hopping into one of the too perfectly abandoned trucks wasn't a choice. He stayed alert, sliding Abby forward on his shoulder so that her head rested on it. She murmered something incoherent.

Gibbs cradled her head in his hand, taking a moment to stare into her face, almost wishing she would open her eyes and tell him this wasn't happening. Or at least tell him what to do.

'Inside' he said to himself and picked Abby up once more, heading back to the still open doorway. He'd have to get a hold of NCIS or massacre all of Salvadors men trying.

(meanwhile back at NCIS)

MTAC was a hive of activity, Jen was barking orders left, right and center. She slapped her hands together as if to hurry things along. Monitors were buzzing, and in the dim light officers were running back and forth talking to each other. Jen needed to breathe. She'd ordered every single person in this room to do something, anything to find her Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva were throwing ideas around the bullpen while McGee worked on tracking Gibbs' and Abby's last know locations. It had been three days since they had gone missing. Three whole days. It definitely had them all worried. Not only had that lost Gibbs, but Abby too.

Ziva was decidedly calm, it was Tony who was beginning to feel the strain more then anyone. Being in charge of the search for his boss was a tiring and worrying job. They were all relying on him to be Gibbs. He wondered if he were up to it.

(Back at the compound)

Gibbs slung the gun over one of his shoulders and sat Abby on the floor.

"Abby." he said to her, patting her cheek with the palm of his hand.

He repeated himself.

Her eyelids snapped open and she screamed. Gibbs clapped his hand over her mouth until she registered who he was and she stopped abruptly.

"Gibbs!" she squeeked as she lauched herself towards him for a hug. "They said you were dead! And then they tortured me so I knew you were alive and I was so worried. I didn't want you to get caught I wanted you to get out!" she motored "Why did you stay?" She smiled at him. "Forget I asked." she tried to sit up straighter but she winced because of the pain. He held her arm and she gripped it tightly.

She tried to make light of the situation. "seems I took quite a beating." she signed to him. Breathing rapidly, trying desperately to calm her nerves. She dug her nails into his flesh for a second and she laboured with her breathing for a while longer before it returned to its regular rhythm. Gibbs held onto her with everything he had as she wheezed her way through.

When it was over she took a slow breath and looked up with a slightly coy smile.

"We have to get out of here Abbs. Do you think you can walk?" She nodded and tried to stand, leaning on him she managed to right herself.

Abby breathed in sharply and Gibbs' head snapped up. And entire contingent of Salvador's men stood before them, guns raised. But they did not fire.

Gibbs turned his head and saw the same view behind them. He held onto Abby tightly, but the men did not attempt to seperated them. Instead they prodded them forward with their guns. And there was no questions about who they were being taken to see.


	8. Freedom

This is the final chapter of my story I renamed... 'The final Chapter' Enjoy and please tell me what you thought when ur done.

I do not own any of the characters: Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Jen, Duckie, McGee or Ziva but I love them all dearly :D

* * *

Gibbs and Abby were violently shoved through the doorway. Salvador stood with his back to them, staring out of the dirty window. The men slammed the butts of their guns into the backs of their knees causing them to to collapse, kneeling before their enemy. Abby swayed and the loss of blood became obvious to Gibbs. She was going to die if he didn't get her back.

Salvador stood for a long time with his back to them. The men left the room and it was just the three silent souls, each with their own thoughts and motives warming themselves.

Abby was fighting to stay conscious, those shocks had reeked havoc with her nervous system. She was just praying all of this was a dream, or a nightmare. She could feel the oil on her face and the dirt sticking to it. But the sweat and blood coating her skin seemed secondary to her life and that of Gibbs. She would gladly die to save him, but there was no such opportunity.

Gibbs was trying to figure out this mans motivations. But he had already been profiling the man and he had reached the conclusion that he would not listen to reason. He was intent on watching Gibbs suffer and eventually die.

Salvador was holding out on his speech so that the two could sweat a little. He enjoyed the silence, allowed himself to clear his lungs. Finally he turned and faced them.

"Gibbs." he said. Unmoving from his position. "You did try... I expected nothing less." He shut his eyes and opened them, staring at Abby with curiosity. "You didn't leave her behind, i didn't think you would. She's more then expendable to you." Salvador brought his hand down across her face, smashing her to the floor.

Gibbs didn't say anything, didn't even flinch. And if he had of he would have said that no one under him was expendable. But Salvador was right, Abby did mean more to him then that. Gibbs waited. There was no talking his way out of this, he was sitting and waiting to be killed. Like a lamb to the slaughter. Gibbs did not wipe the determined look from his face. He resisted his urge to comfort Abby, Salvador would love that and besides, he knew Abby was barely conscious.

Salvador continued to talk, Gibbs wondered why he bothered. He fiddled with his bindings, flimsy cotton. It came apart at the seams and he was free.

_Too easy _he thought

"You know, once I've killed you I'm going to kill everyone at NCIS, everyone you hold dear." he didn't smile.

Salvador turned his back again. Gibbs leapt from his painful position on the floor and slammed his elbow down in between his shoulder blades. He fell with a thud and made no sounds. Gibbs prodded him with the toe of his boot and there was no movement. He ripped the bindings from Abby' wrist and threw her over his shoulder again. Flinging open the window he scrambled out and shut it behind him.

There was a large expanse of roof tiles and Abby seemed completely out of it, he wasn't sure he could carry her all the way but he didn't want to leave her. He found the lowest part of the roof and lowered her to the ground, cringing as she fell the rest of the way. Her limp body meant she sustained no real injuries only aggravating her old ones. Gibbs fell and landed like a cat on all fours, bending his knees as he reached the ground. He picked her up gently and after scoping out the scene and seeing no one he ran to the nearest covered truck. Lifting the canvas he found plastic wrapped cubes of cheap tobacco. He threw the cover to the side and placed her on top of the drugs. He took a few seconds to stare at her sweet face, bloodied and yet still beautiful. He kissed her on the cheek and covered her with the canvas, careful to leave a gap for her to breath. Then he ran back to the shade of the building and searched for a lone guard.

As the man fell Gibbs pulled the gun from his shoulder and placed the two grenades in his pockets. He couldn't climb to that window again. He was going to kill Salvador, and anyone who got in his way. Secretly, he hoped that that meant all of them.

He stalked the men, and on finding a large gathering of them he stepped out into their view so that they would fire the first shot. The gunshots deafened him but as soon as he heard the first one he began to fire. The air was thick with yelling and bullets. All manner of shrapnel flew through the air. Gibbs' face was grim. He was deadly accurate and there was hatred behind every shot.

All he could see in his mind was Abby, lying prostate on the filthy bed in that filthy room. She was covered in sweat. Her hair was stringy. She was barely breathing. There were deep cuts all over her pale body. And she could barely move when she did wake.

Suddenly the air was quiet, so quiet that it was deafening in itself. There was no gunfire. Gibbs was left standing. There were bodies upon bodies in front of him. There was not a sound anywhere. Gibbs threw the gun aside and shuddered, he looked down to see the blood soaking into his pants. He hadn't even noticed he'd been hit. Then he picked up a fresh gun and headed upstairs to find Salvador.

Gibbs trudged along, completely set on his goal. Planning his every footstep. When he reached the door he did not hesitate, he threw it open and saw Salvador trying to sit up. He deserved more then to die. He had tortured an innocent girl. Gibbs punched him square in the face. The crack was unmistakably his nose breaking. Gibbs felt a sudden sense of release, a rush of adrenaline to his head. He lifted his gun and brought it down on his skull. The sickening crunch seemed to echo about the room. Gibbs brought the gun to the mans head.

"I killed you father. I killed your brother. And now, I'm going to kill you." He pulled the trigger. "You filthy son of a bitch." the blood splattered on the ground around the corpse. Gibbs lowered the gun and breathed out. He wondered if he had held his breath all that time.

Gibbs let the rest of the men exit in their trucks. Screaming at each other to get out. That Gibbs was a ghost sent to destroy them all. Even that didn't merit a smile from him. He found the truck Abby was in.

Pulling back the covers her put his hand to her face, his eyes were weary, tired, they had seen to much death. She didn't move. Her cheek was cold and clammy. He felt a sudden panic and he jumped into the back of the wagon, his fingers on her neck. There was the weakest pulse there.

"Abby!" he half sobbed half yelled into her ear. _Don't let all this be in vain!_ "Abbby!" he slapped her across the face. He frantically searched the wagon, there was a green plastic bottle of water alone on a nail. He snatched it breaking its cord. Ripping the lid off he trickled some onto her lips. She still didn't move. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He put one hand under her head and poured the water into her mouth. It ran down without her swallowing. Her breathing was so weak he could barely feel her move.

"Please Abby." he sobbed. It was like de ja vous. She was going to die and it was his fault. His fault that she'd been taken in the first place, his fault she'd been tortured, and again when he'd escaped, his fault she was on the verge of death. He had caused the death of the woman he swore he would protect.

"No." he breathed. "No, no, no"

He bowed his head and rested it on her cheek. "Speak to me..." his voice was unrecognisable. And he lay there, his arms wrapped around her, his tears wetting her face.

Her jaw moved. She had tried to speak. He lifted his head and propped her up against him.

"Water." she signed.

He brought the bottle to her lips and tilted it until she shook her head.

"We're alright." he repeated over and over, rocking her gently.

She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Thank you." she rasped. He almost laughed aloud. Instead he kissed her on the forehead and cradled her to him. "We have to leave Abby." he said. She nodded, her eyes still closed.

His gun shot would was bleeding out, he had to get to a hospital, his makeshift pressure bandage was already failing.

He found her another bottle of water and placed her in the passenger seat of the truck. Then he jumped in and revved the engine before accelerating out onto the road. Abby looked over at him and smiled ever so slightly. They were free. Gibbs reached out and squeezed her hand and she fell asleep.

He didn't try to wake her, not even when they ran out of petrol. A hundred miles from the compound, on a desert road, with no way to contact anyone. One bottle of water and only a prayer that Tony was doing everything he could to find them.

**The End**


End file.
